Doomed Miss Lorelai
by Margaret McQuerry
Summary: This story was written about a year ago, but hasn't been finished Lorelai Lestrange is probably the most kind Slytherin you'll ever meet... Not that that means much, anyway...
1. Chapter 1

** center b Doomed, Miss Lorelai /b /center **

_ i Chapter One:The Triwizard Tournament /i _

Now that I lie awake, in my cold bed I wonder how I could have ever gotten to this point. How I could do such things that I did, how? I have no idea. Now I must face the facts, I did what I did, I can't change the past. It's history. But still...how could I ever do this? To my family? My friends? Myself? I still do not know. And I should be the one to know the answers to all my questions.

But no... it all started on September 1st, the beginning of my sixth year at Hogwarts, my mother, like she had since my second year, told me to keep a close eye on Harry Potter, and Dumbledore. Well she didn't tell this to my face. She had to contact me though our secret way, the mirrors. She got the idea from her cousin Sirius Black, who used mirrors to contact his friend when they were in separate detentions, we used it when I was in Hogwarts, and she is Azkaban. My mother is Bellatrix Lestrange; my father is **Rodolphus** Lestrange, and I am Lorelai Lestrange.

At the Slytherin table(My rightful place), I sat listening to the conversations about some tournament. I leaned forward, searching the table for my cousin Draco Malfoy. He was sitting, as always, with his goons. "Draco!" I whispered loudly toward him. He turned to me.

"What!" He asked as if I had disturbed something important. I knew this not to be the case. He never had anything important to talk about. I rolled my eyes before I asked my question.

"What's going on? Everyone's talking about a tournament." I asked him. Hoping for a straightforward answer, as always he gave me that "I can't believe you don't know!" look.

"You don't know?" He asked surprised. Just what I had expected. I rolled my eyes again and looked up the table for someone who might answer my question. No one came to mind. Everyone in Slytherin was either stupid, or just puzzling. I sat back up and looked to Dumbledore who was about to speak. We had just eaten.

"So!" He said smiling. I tuned him out until I saw fit. I heard gasps, now was time to listen. "This is due to an event that will be starting in October..."He said some other things, but I heard someone coming. I had a knack of knowing when someone was coming or going. I was right. A man came into the hall, loudly, when a fork of light hit him, I knew who it was. Mad-eye Moody. I tuned out again, and looked across the hall at Harry Potter. These were the times I was to keep watch on him. When strange people showed up, unannounced.

After a while I tuned into Dumbledore talking, again. "...We are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event..."He was saying, I tuned him out, until I heard the next thing. "...Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year." I tuned out the surprised sounds coming from around the hall. I later found out that you had to be of age to enter. I cursed aloud.

The next day people were going on about the tournament, and nothing else. Defence Against the Dark Arts was my first class. And my favorite, I always got caught up with my other work in this class. I wouldn't need defence against it; I would need to Dark Arts to cause it. Moody obviously noticed this. I was only one really tuned out. After he had preformed the killing curse, and was about to show us the Cruciatus Curse, he walked up to in front of my table, I was doodling away, it took him three grunts to get me to look up.

"What's your name, girl?" He asked me. I, thinking that he should already know my name from the former teacher's seating chart. Professor Lupin had always looked at me coldly, not cold like Neville Longbottom cold, but cold all the same. Neville Longbottom was the child of two people who my parents had tortured into insanity.

"Lorelai." I answered. He raised an eyebrow, apparently wanting my last name also. "Lorelai Lestrange." The girl who sat next to me, Katherine, soundlessly mocked my name.

"Miss Lestrange, you wouldn't happen to be related to the death eater Lestranges, would you?" He asked me. I thought this to be a stupid question. How many Lestrange's looked like Bellatrix Lestrange, and had the last name Lestrange? There couldn't be any more than me. Could there? Of course not. I nodded proudly. Something I learned in my fourth year, I shouldn't do in front of Longbottom. He was so close to strangling me, I was almost suffocating.

"I arrested them in 81'. You should pay attention, so you don't end up like their victims." He told be before going back to his place and torturing a spider. I couldn't believe that anyone would ever think that I would be a victim, I would be the tourter. It had been my goal since my mother, and father had been sent to Azkaban. Moody was looking around the room for someone to perform the Imperius curse on. His good eye fell upon me. "Lestrange, come up here."

I stood up from my seat, and hurried up to the front. He pointed his wand at me then, " i _Imperio! /i _" Something in my mind was telling me to go up to Jake Devrin, and give him a lap dance. I had no liking for Devrin. So I simply thought "No." It still bugged me, but it only forced me to take a few steps down his row, then I stopped spun around, and walked back to my seat. "Well would you look at that! Someone who can actually fend if off so well, she didn't even slam herself into a desk!" He was smiling at me, I didn't find my fend off great; I had been fending it off since I was a small child.

Later that day I ran once again into Longbottom. This time knocking into him, spilling his, and my papers, and books into a huge mess on the floor. "Oh damn!" I said getting down picking up what was mine. Longbottom got down and started, before seeing who I was. I looked up at him. "What?" I said quite rudely to him.

"You!" He yelled before jumping up and running off. He forgot his papers, I picked them up for him, promising myself that I would give them to him, next time I saw him. When I returned to the Slytherin common room I threw myself on the couch next to my cousin Draco, who was surprisingly alone.

He turned to me, he looked sour. "I heard you've some how gained contact with Aunt Bella...is it true?" He had finally figured it out. You'd think he'd have figured it out whenever I said my mother had told me to do this or that. Draco was obviously very, very slow.

I explained to him that it wasn't any of his business who I had contact with. Then he warned me about not being so obvious, and that I shouldn't do such a scandals act. Then to finish up with the conversation, he ranted about a rumor that I had given Jake Devrin a lap dance. Draco had always been my protector. Even though I was two and three quarter's years older than him. I told him that it was a lie and all he could say was, "It better be a lie." Then he went to find his goons, and slut.

For weeks all that anyone spoke of was the Triwizard, and how stupid the age limit was. I didn't care at all. Even though I wouldn't be seventeen till October 31, which just happens to be Halloween. The best day of the year. The day of spooks, and sparks. The word of the day, on Halloween, had always been "Witching Hour" even though it was two words. My friends and I always had a word of the day. Stupid words like "Pickles," and "Tacos," that was just the way it went.

I was sick of the Triwizard Tournament from the beginning. I couldn't enter so why bother? I didn't care much for it. I knew our school's champion would definitely not be a Slytherin. It would probably turn out to be some stupid Hufflepuff. And who cares about them. Other than Ravenclaws, and Gryffindors. And I wasn't either so I really didn't give a rat's ass about the tournament. It was just competition to show skill. This was very un-Slytherin of me. I knew that this Triwizard Tournament wouldn't be anything good from the start.

-------

A/N:I know that the Lestrange's didn't have any children, but come on! This was my chance to write someone bad. And who better than Bellatrix Lestrange's, Voldemort's most faithful lady servant's, daughter? Therefore in my eyes Lorelai Lestrange is a real character. So yeah...


	2. Chapter 2

_i Chapter Two:Happy Birthday Indeed /i _

On October 31st I was left in the backround once again. My friends hadn't even remebered it was my birthday. All they cared about was the champions being annonced. I tuned out, all I heard was the names, Fleur Delacour for Beuxbatons, Viktor Krum for Durmstrang, and Cedric Diggory for Hogwarts. But I tuned in when Dumbledore shouted, quite loudly, "Harry Potter!" A fourth campion...and the boy who lived. This was another time for me to watch Potter. And I did so. When most of the important people had gone inside a room set off from the great hall, and the other teachers weren't looking, I snuck outside and under the sill of the window where the important people were speaking with Harry, and the champions.

"...No one's fault but Potter's, Karkaroff,"I heard Snape say softly, "Don't go blaming Dumbledore for Potter's determination to break the rules. He has been crossing lines ever since he arrived here-" Snape was cut off by Dumbledore.

"Thank you, Severus,"I heard him say firmly, I didn't hear Snape reply. "Did you put your name into the Goblet of Fire, Harry?" All I heard next was Potter saying;"No." Then I felt someone was going to be coming near my spot. I wished not to get in trouble, so I fled back to the Great Hall, everyone was leaving. I followed my fellow Slytherins back to our common room.

The very second we got in there Draco started ranting about how this was an outrage, and that Potter was a rule breaking freak. "Can you believe this Lore!" He asked me, I was the only one with brains that he knew, although I knew for a fact that Goyle had memeroized the table of elements, and was a math wiz, and that Crabbe fancied reading Charles Dickens, and Shakespear. All things of a Muggle. I was thankful that Draco had not seen me leave.

"No! He is a discrace upon all that is wizard!"I said incase Draco had seen, so he would be so glad that I agreed with him so heartedly. Of course that might mean that he would try to start up the 'We all Hate Potter Group' again. Making me second in comand. Which is not my slice of pie.

"Exactly!"He said thowing his arms in the air to make some sort of wacked statment. Then he turned to me. "What did you hear, when you went to spy?" Of course he had notcied. And I was once again to tell what I knew.

"Snape blames Potter fully, and the last thing I heard was Potter saying that he didn't put his name into the Goblet thing."I told him what I knew, which was basicly nothing good. Some slytherin's went to bed, and the common room quieted down before Draco spoke again.

"You need to keep an extreamly close watch on Potter for the entire year. Extreamly close, hearing more than the 40 of conversations, you need to be hearing atleast 85 of what he talks about. Always be near him, he doesn't know who you are, so he'd be likely to just ignore the fact that your near by. Understand?"He told me quietly, and was seriously meaning it.

"Yes, sir!"I said jokingly saluting. He rolled his eyes and groaned annoyingly before dismissing me, we both went to our dorms, where all the girls were in with the seventh years, disscussing matters. I did not join them, I went into the sixth year dorms, and went to my trunk, after rusleing around inside for ten minutes, I found my mirror. I clearly whispered, "Bellatrix Lestrange," into it. No answer came. I threw myself onto the bed, and thought about what I could do now thats not boring. Then I thought of someone else who owned one of these mirrors.

"Sirius Black!"I whispered loudly into the mirror, my breath appearing on the glass, his face slowy appeared on th mirror. "Hello, murderer."I said to him smiling. He looked bewildered at the fact that some strange girl had just contacted him.

"Who are you? And where did you get a mirror?"He asked me. The second question was just redundant. All girls own a mirror, or atleast all the ones I know do. How pathetic. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm Lorelai, and all girls own mirrors, Sirius."I told him. He obviously thought that I was going to sell him out to the ministry who had a price on his head. "I know your Innocent. Peter Pettigrew killed all those muggles, then went into hiding." I knew the story, I knew he was innocent. It was just one of those things Death Eater children knew.

"Lorelai? Lorelai what? And how do you know all that stuff?"He asked me cooling down a bit, less confused.

"Lorelai Lestrange. It comes with the fact that mother, and father are death eaters."I told him, he raised an eyebrow. "Got a problem with that?" I said, knowing he probably did. As most usually, unless they were of my house, did.

"No...but why did call you me? To turn me in as your mother would?"Sirius said bitterly. I was shocked at this thought. That idea had never crossed my mind, I was just looking for someone other than slulty girls in my house to talk to.

"If I know your innocent, why in the world would I question it, and turn you in to the ministry, or Azkaban for that matter!"I didn't answer his first question, I wasn't one to admit that I was lonely, and saying I was bored was just plain dumb.

"Because your mother would have. And I asume so far your the exact replica of her. In every aspect."He said calmly. Oh how I wanted to say something witty, and cruel to my not too distant cousin. But that would have proven him right. And I hated when I proved people's asumptions about myself, or my family, correct.

"I may be a replica of my dear mother, but replica's only show that of the outside. Not the inside. There's a difference."I replied coolly, acting as if it did not bother me. Another talent of mine. Lieing, I was a true Slytherin, cunning with lies. I didn't parad this about. It would ruin my tower of lies. Not long after my reponse did Sirius say that he had to go, and we said are calm goodbyes. At about midnight the girls in my year returned to the dorm, still awake, and certainly still chatty.

Leanne Bullen bounced onto the foot of my bed, as if we were best buddies. Truth betold, I didn't even know her last name untill later that year. A girl with annoying blond hair, and dead blue eyes, she was in the middle of the good look bay. I was in second place. "Lore, what do you think of the champions?" I was shocked to find that she even knew my nickname, even more so she said it again as if we were the best of friends.

"Delacour is too girlish, Krum is too famous, Diggory is too hot, and too Hufflepuff. Potter is too...theres not even a word for what I think about him."I said hurriedly, I was actually trying to sleep before they bustled in, squealing, and what not.

"You think Diggory is hot? I gave him only a 8.0, low score."Leanne said, obviously she had gotten the system wacked out. She must have thought that 10 was the lowest, and that 1 was the highest. Even though it was the other way around. It was rumored that she was the cousin of both Goyle, and Crabbe, plain dumb in public, genius in privet.

"Other way 'round Bullen!"Emerald Jounter said after changing into her dressing gown. Jounter was in first place with the good looks. Honey blond hair that looked too shiney to be real, and green eyes that matched the decour of the Slytherin dungeons. How the boys gave her first place, I'll never know. Nor will I ever know how I scraped second place. "Hey Lestrange, isn't it your birthday today?"She asked me, oh how I wished they'd just shut their mouths, and go to bed.

"No, it was yesterday."I said looking at the clock, it was already twenty past midnight. The other girls did that stupid smphathy thing they do, gasped, and some how ended up all on my bed.

"Oh Lorelai! We're so sorry!"Vivian McMeverin said, actually giving me a hug. If I played my cards right they would soon go to bed, and leave me be. "I can't believe we forgot your birthday!"Vivian was the one of the two slytherin girls I actually did have friendship with. She had gotten fourth in looks contest, below Leanne, but above Maggie Marter, Kiolet Debrue, and Kathrine Vantervay. Vivian had light red hair, and hazel eyes.

"It's okay, there was alot going on today. Halloween, and that whole Tournment. I almost forgot it myself."I said doing my lying thing again. Kiolet, and Katherine gave me hugs next. I bearly knew either of them. I had some friends in Ravenclaw house, including thrid year Luna Lovegood, Maddison Clover, and Kimaire Jacobson. I was actually the only one who could make full sense of Luna. Kim swore that the hat must of misplaced me. I had explained that I chose Slytherin over Ravenclaw, because it's what my mother would have wanted. Maddie, and I agrued for weeks about whether or not your choice of house matters. I won when we asked Dumbledore in fourth year, and when Maddie was petrified herself. I hadn't spoken much with her since.

"It is so not okay!"Renee Boleyn said rushing into the dorms, she was a seventh year Slytherin. For the seventh year looks contest she had gotten thrid place this year. The sixth year contest hadn't taken place yet this year. Renee was the only other Slytherin friend of mine. She had green hair, yes green, and silver eyes, she had worked hard all her sixth year to achieve the slytherin colors. After she had done so, I told her that she could have just done her hair silver, and keep the green eyes she alreadly had. She almost killed me.

After a amount of time, they sodded off, and we all sleep, untill a distrubing sound awoke us in the early hours of the morning. And boy was it annoying...

-------

A/N:Never heard the girls names? I made them up too...so ha! I can think up plain names...


End file.
